Rock and Roll band
by The Very Irish Erin
Summary: AU: follows the bebop crew not as they are bounty hunters but an actual rock and roll band known as Cowboy Bebop. find out what goes in a rock and roll lifestyle. [i'm really bad at summaries so just check it out].
1. What Craziness!

_I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of it's characters._

_Chapter 1: What Craziness!_

"That bastard! You actually let him walk out like that?!"

"Believe me, I put up quite a fight, but you know Vicious: thickheaded and power thirsty." Jet offered a small grin.

"I thought that was you, and Vicious was just the angry one," he offered to the obviously angry man standing in front of him.

"Dammit Jet!" Spike exploded. "Do you know how much time we're going to need to find a replacement for that asshole now that he quit? I'm about to go crazy!"

His hands were in his hair and pulling it out further from his head. His eyes were flashing and his mouth, which could flash the dreamiest smiles, was twisted into a frown. Jet knew not to mess with him _so_ much and said, "Did you tell Ed yet?"

"Yeah, she didn't take it as hard as I thought. She didn't jump on me either. Weird." He shook his head.

Jet saw some movement behind Spike and squinted. What he saw he didn't like and now he scowled even more. "Great," he groaned. "Here comes the media." Spike's eyes widened and he turned.

"Shit!" He cursed. "Just what we need: the media. Fuckity, fuck, fuck." "Need help?" Jet asked.

"No go on ahead." Spike said, turning his frown into a quick smile. "I'll take care of them. He walked quickly to head them off.

"Mr. Spiegel, Mr. Spiegel!" They called rushing to him and thrusting microphones into his face. Spike grinned and threw his hands up in mock surrender. Even when he was at his worst, he seemed to make it his best. The shirt he threw on to meet Jet here at the studio was unbuttoned all the way so you could see his body from his neck to the top of his blue jeans which seemed to just fit. He knew the female reporters and whoever else was watching the "interview" if you could even call it that would see his perfectly shaped, hairless chest with six-pack. He caught one reporter looking and she flushed; he winked.

She drew herself up professionally and pushed her microphone closer to him. "Mr. Spiegel, what are your thoughts about Vicious?" she asked. Spike shrugged. "It was his own doings of leaving the group. I tried to stop him but he was insistent. All I can say now is to wish him luck. Oh and we are holding auditions for his replacement tomorrow. That's all for now." He was still badgered by reporters. He gently pushed his way through the group. "Excuse me, while I go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." He turned and saluted them mockingly then turned back and walked to his ship and flew away.

He docked on the Bebop, Jet's ship which he, Jet, Julia Spike's girlfriend, and Ed lived. Vicious had also lived there, too. They stayed there because, well, it was pretty damn cheap. In spite of their extremely high salary, the ship was pretty dumpy but none of them wanted to fix it up. In Spike's mind it was kind of relaxing. It also reminded him of his childhood. He now strolled into the main room, the living room. It was 'decorated' with a metal table and an ugly yellow couch and matching chair. Spike flopped down on the couch and stretched out.

Jet came in and sat down on a chair across from Spike. "Well?" he asked. "Damage control has been taken care of." Spike answered. "They definitely weren't as pushy this time as they've been in the past. Do I really look that stressed?" he asked lightly.

Jet chuckled. "Let me just say I definitely wouldn't want to be on your bad side right now."

Spike sighed and closed his eyes. "I need a vacation," he said.

Jet smiled and said, "Get some sleep kid. You're gonna need it."

"Right, Dad." Jet rolled his eyes.

Spike felt something was missing and realized what it was seconds later. He propped himself up. "Where's Julia?" he asked.

Jet shrugged. "She wasn't here when I came back. I figured she needed some fresh air or she was looking for you," he answered.

Spike decided to change the subject. "What's dinner?" Jet winked. "I think you'll like this stuff," he said. Spike lifted an eyebrow. Jet allowed himself a small smile. "Come to the kitchen and see," he told the younger man. Spike was curious so he got up to see. What he saw he could not believe his eyes. In front of him was a turkey. His jaw dropped and his mouth watered. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming," he whispered.

"Nope, no dream," Jet answered.

Spike threw his hands up. "Hallelujah, real food! No more peppers. I'm free!" He exclaimed then thought for a second. "You made this?" he asked looking at it doubtfully.

"Nope, Ed did."

Spike yanked his hand back after reaching for a drumstick. "What'd she do to it?"

Jet sighed. "Nothing. Look I had some already. Surprising she made it well."

Spike tentatively reached a hand forward and took a drumstick and bit into it. He nodded his approval and began to eat more and more. With all his eating he didn't notice the red haired person sneaking up behind him.

He did notice the sudden propulsion of him forward with the high-pitched squeal "Spike-person is baaaack!"

Spike easily caught his balance and lifted the child off himself. "Hello Ed," he addressed it.

"What does Spike-Spike think of lurkey-turkey?"

"It's good Ed." Spike leaned closer to her and whispered. "Actually, I think you should take over cook from Jet."

Ed's eyes lit up and she skipped happily from the room.

Jet frowned. "What did you tell her now?"

"Just that there are more opportunities on this ship," Spike said evasively. Jet lifted one eyebrow but didn't push it. He was hungry, too.

The two of them devoured the turkey till they were both full. There was still some left so Jet wrapped it and put it in the fridge. Spike retreated to the couch and stretched out this time with a cigarette. He closed his eyes and kept them like that until he heard a slight sound. He opened his eyes and there was Julia. She moved very stealthily in the dark.

"Where've you been?" Spike asked.

Julia jumped at his voice but recovered quickly. "Out," she answered. Spike got up and moved to her. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I missed you," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

Julia put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was grinning deviously and leaned in so her mouth was right by his ear. She whispered, "How about if I make it up to you?"

Spike smirked and swept her off her feet.

Julia gasped in surprise. Spike carried her to their room and set her on their bed. Julia sat up automatically and pulled him to her for a long passionate kiss. He pulled her shirt and noticed a small circular bruise on her shoulder. His brow furrowed as he thought,

"That looks like a, no it can't be." He cut himself off in midthought.

Julia noticed his gaze and might have blushed the slightest bit but Spike didn't see. "A guy hit me," was her explanation. "I was at a bar and this guy wouldn't take a hint so I hit him and he hit me back. Don't worry, I kicked his ass."

Spike chuckled. "That's my girl," he said and lost himself in her loving.


	2. Auditions

**Auditions**

When Spike woke up the next morning, Julia was not lying next to him. He propped himself up and looked around the room. Her stuff was gone and a look at his clock told him it was time to get up. Putting on some black sweatpants and a white wifebeater that showed off his muscular biceps, he ran his hand through his hair then stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall, his feet growing fairly numb from the cold metal floor by the time he reached the kitchen.

Jet was there making pancakes and did they smell good! Jet turned at that moment. He grinned and said, "Welcome to the real world, Sleeping Beauty. Hungry?" Spike's stomach grumbled just then and Jet grinned even wider and handed Spike a plate piled with pancakes. "Eat up. You got a big day ahead of you."

Spike scowled, grabbed the plate and walked out to the couch with the plate in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other. He sat down and poured out syrup on the pancakes and started eating moodily. But that didn't last long for who could but upset while eating pancakes?. He was dreading the auditions that would take place very soon. In other words when he got his lazy ass down to the station where the auditions where taking place. Of course Jet and Ed would be there, too but it just wouldn't be the same without Vicious.

Spike slammed his fist into the couch. 'That bastard!' Not only did he quit at the worst time they'd had several concerts lined up which had to be cancelled, he was organizing his own band. 'Backstabber!' was another thought. He shook his head than decided to work it off. He headed to his private room where he could put himself through his paces without any interruptions. There, he loosened up then spun around and stuck his leg out at eye level. Then spun it around and brought it down slowly. He bounced slightly on his toes then lashed out with calculated punches at his imaginary opponent. After several more minutes of this he felt his anger slowly flying away. Soon he was free again and left to find Jet and Ed. It was time to go.

* * *

"Sorry, you're not what we're looking for," said a very bored Spike. The auditions had sunk to a low even he couldn't imagine. He, Jet, and Ed were being bored out of their minds. Spike felt a little sorry for the people auditioning for the sarcastic comments weren't doing anything for their emotional state. Spike now turned his attention to the door which in walked a guy with electric blue spiked hair and a guitar. Spike lifted an eyebrow to Jet who shrugged. Spike nodded to the guy who struck a chord then began to sing. Spike's hands went immediately to his ears and he wondered why all hell didn't break loose.

"STOP! _STOP!_ **_STOP!_**" he shouted trying to be heard over the noise. The guy obviously heard because he abruptly stopped. Spike removed his hands from his ears and sighed in relief. Jet was shaking with uncontrollable laughter that he was unsuccessfully trying to hold back. Ed was hiding under the table. "What makes you think you can sing?" Spike asked, addressing the guy.

The guy blinked then stared defiantly at Spike. "I _can_ sing," he answered.

"No you _can't_. It was awful. I actually thought I was going to die."

The guy now looked for sympathy from Jet who was shaking his head. "It was bad; really, really bad."

The guy turned to Spike who raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask Ed's opinion?"

The poor guy turned his head to Ed whose eyes were shining from under the table. "No singy!" she cried.

Spike smiled grimly and nodded his approval. "Good advice Ed," he agreed. He looked at the guy. "Never sing again; that's our advice." The guy, who was almost in tears, turned and fled from the room.

Spike put his head in his arms on the table. "This is a nightmare," he said into his arms. "Are we done yet?"

Jet shrugged. "I'll ask the next person."

Spike got his wish, almost.

* * *

There was one person left and when she entered, everyone in the room sat up. There was something about her that made everyone seem to hold their breath. Maybe it was the way she was dressed: low cut beige hip-huggers, big black boots, simple white shirt, black jacket, and dark sunglasses. Maybe it was her looks: deep violet hair loosely pulled back, porcelain skin, rose red lips, amazing curves, and large breasts. Or maybe that moment or breathlessness came after she took off her glasses and stared at them with piercing jade eyes.

She seemed to notice their state and smirked. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

Spike regained his speech first. "Name?" he asked.

"Faye Valentine," she answered.

"What will you be playing for us?"

"Anything you want," she answered grinning devilishly.

Spike lifted his eyebrows then answered, "Black Dog by Led Zeppelin." He chose this song to make sure she was as good as she was cocky and because he had no time for people with no talent.

Faye grinned. "Piece of cake," she said lifting her guitar strap over her head.

Spike was impressed by the guitar. It was extremely rare, an actual antique from the turn of the century. There looked like there was something handwritten on the body, an autograph no less.

Faye struck a chord then began to sing.

_"Hey, hey mama said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove."_

Faye sang with clear notes that sounded a bit like Robert Plant. The guitar work, though, was the truly amazing part. It was like she had the soul of Jimmy Page inside of her.

Spike was blown away and looking at Jet and Ed, he could tell they were, too. He kept his face straight and stopped her a little further into the song. "Okay," he said. "Let's hear you on a slow song: Evanescence, My Immortal."

Faye nodded and placed her guitar in its case, then stepped over to the keyboard in the corner.

"No," Spike said. "Let Jet play it. He is after all, the pianist in the band." Faye nodded and stood. She closed her eyes then nodded for Jet to start. Her eyes remained closed through the intro, then when she began to sing, they snapped open and Spike felt his breath catch in his throat.

_"I'm so tired being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone."_ Her voice grew stronger. _"These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me."_

Spike held up a hand for her to stop. "Can we hear more of your guitar work? You don't have to sing if you don't want to. Pick any song you want."

Faye nodded and stepped over to where her guitar was and lifted it once again onto her shoulder. After several seconds a smile came onto her face and she began to play. Spike was impressed, yet again. She'd chosen a Jimi Hendrix song: _"All along the Watchtower"_. It was a very hard piece to play, but she seemed to be playing it effortlessly. This time he let her play the whole song.

Spike allowed himself a small smile. "You're very good," he told her and was surprised to see her blush slightly. "I think there's one thing left to do. Let's see how we all sound together on something easy. Hmm, let's see, how about Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones?"

Everyone else nodded. Ed stepped over to the drum set, Jet went back to the keyboard, Faye tuned her guitar, and even Spike picked up an acoustic. At a nod from everyone, Spike began to play. Jet and Faye joined in and then Spike began to sing.

Faye jumped slightly and looked at him. Her eyes were wide with shock but she continued to play.

_"Wild Horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday,"_ he sang.

They continued, and then on the last verse Faye felt a tear drop from her eye and travel down her cheek. They finished the song and Spike noticed her wiping her cheek and eye and walked over to her. Putting a hand on her arm, he asked "Are you okay?"

She completely ignored his question. "How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

Faye turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. "You sound exactly like him. How is it possible?"

Spike scratched his head, still confused. "Like who?"

"Mick."

"Mick..." he thought for a second then asked, "Jagger?"

"Your voice is his. It's amazing."

Spike shrugged. "I guess I just have a capable voice."

Faye raised an eyebrow. "How many voices you got in there?" she joked. Spike grinned then broke out with 'Dazed and Confused' by Led Zeppelin.

_"Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true. One little woman never bargained for you. Lots of people talking; few of them know: soul of a woman was created below."_

He stopped and winked at her. "Is that true?"

Faye gave a sly smile. "Depends," she answered.

Spike shook his head. "I can sing with almost every male voice."

His eyes now drifted to her guitar. He wanted to hold it, inspect it, and play it.

Faye saw his gaze and laughed. "You've been staring at my guitar the whole time. Here, take a look at it. It won't break."

Spike took it very gently and ran his fingers over the body, strummed a few notes, then remembered the autograph. He held the guitar up. What he read made him almost drop the guitar. His head snapped up so he could look up at Faye. "I don't believe it." He looked at Jet who was giving him a weird look. "It's a Jimmy Page," Spike told him.

Jet's jaw dropped and he stepped forward to look at it, too. While they were drooling over the guitar, they had totally forgotten Ed until Jet felt a sudden weight on his back. Without looking he knew it was Ed.

"Ed wants to see!" she cried. Spike held up the guitar for her to see. "Oooh, it's just a lame, game, same, name." She sang in a sing-song voice. She jumped off and began somersaulting around the room.

Spike glanced at Faye and was amused by the smile that was threatening to grace her lips. "Where did you get this?" he asked her.

"My father got it for me," she answered.

"You're going to be a valuable member of this group, Faye," Jet told her.

"Yes," Spike agreed. "You're guitar playing is simply amazing."

Faye's eyes twinkled. "Oh, so you guys didn't pick me for my incredibly good looks." She winked at them and Spike was amused to see Jet blush.

Spike smirked at her. "In your dreams Faye."

She smiled back. "But that's what life is, isn't it; one big dream."


	3. Home Sweet Home

**

* * *

Home Sweet Home**

Later that day

"Edward is very hungry!" she cried.

"I **know** Ed! I'll be done if you stop jumping on me!" Jet yelled at the insane child. He turned back to the food.

"Yo Jet, when the hell's dinner? I'm starving," Spike yelled from beyond the kitchen.

Jet gritted his teeth. "That's it!" he yelled and yanked the frying pan from off the stove. He marched out to where Spike was lying on the couch. Jet threw the pan down on the table in front of Spike. "You want dinner, you can cook it!" he yelled then stormed off to his room.

Spike blinked and looked at the pan uncertainly. His stomach grumbled then and he shrugged took the pan back into the kitchen and set it on the stove. He flipped the small TV that was mounted in the wall on and leaned into the counter. He lit a cigarette and became absorbed in the show.

Ten minutes later he smelled smoke. He whirled around and yanked the pan off the stove. When the smoke cleared, all that remained off the food was a shapeless black lump. Spike proceeded to try to scrap it out; first with a spatula, then a fork, at last with a knife which, with all the force behind it, flipped the blob high into the air. Quick as lightning he reached a plate out and caught it neatly.

"Good reflexes," he heard someone say dryly behind him.

Looking out his peripheral vision, he saw it was Faye.

She stepped closer and looked at the blob on the plate. "And that would be?" she asked.

Spike scowled. "Bell peppers a lá Spike," he said gloomily.

Faye wrinkled her nose. "I'll pass." She sauntered over to the fridge and pulled the door open.

"What are you doing?" he questioned her as she started to take food out.

"Making dinner, unless you expect me to eat that," she said, looking pointedly at the blob which he had 'cooked'. Spike gave a slight smile and ran his hand through his hair. Faye took some peppers and diced them. Then she chopped up onions, mushrooms, and tomatoes. Lastly she took out some ground beef. She looked around for a new frying pan for she was not going to use the one that Spike had cooked with. She finally found one, sprayed it with cooking spray, put it on the stove and began to add ingredients. She stood over the food, constantly moving around in the pan.

Minutes later, it started smelling real good. Spike's mouth was watering and his stomach rumbled again. Faye gave Spike a smirk. "Smell good?" she teased. Spike gave a lazy smile, put his hands behind his head and walked from the room. Faye smirked again knowing what he was trying to hide, then turned back to the food.

Spike walked back to the living room pushing away his hunger pains with thoughts of Julia. Where _was_ she? He hadn't seen her all day. He wasn't one to get nervous but she'd been acting real strange lately. Disappearing for long lengths of time, smiling to herself when she thought he wasn't looking. He shook his head. He would never understand women.

Faye set food on some plates. She then crept out into the living room. Without making a noise she crept up to Spike who was lying down with his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, she then yelled "DINNER!!!" as loud as she could into his ear. Spike jumped up as fast as he could and fell off the couch. He landed hard. "Jumpy aren't we?" Faye asked innocently.

"Shit Faye!" he said. He jumped up, dusted himself off, and stepped closer to her, curling his hand into a fist.

Faye looked him straight in the eye. "Put one finger on me and I'll eat your dinner as well as mine."

Spike's eyes widened. "You wouldn't **_dare_**," he said, dropping his fist to his side.

"Watch me." With that, she turned and strode to the kitchen. He ran up behind her, picked her up, turned around, put her down, and ran for his food. Laughing, Faye ran after him. Spike was eating his food as fast as he could while keeping it shielded from her. Faye grabbed her plate.

She had barely started when he finished. She pointed a finger at him and said, "You shouldn't eat so fast."

He narrowed his eyes. "And that would be why?" he asked, then without warning came "hic" from him.

Faye started giggling. "You might get the hiccups," she said, gasping for air as she held her side, she was laughing so hard. Then without warning, there came "hic" from her, too.

Spike smiled in between "hics" and said, "Yeah and (hic) you (hic) might get (hic) the hic (hic) ups from laugh (hic) ing, too."

Faye just kept laughing and (if it was possible) harder. Spike began to laugh, too. The laughs between the two were cut off by "hics" which seemed to make them laugh harder. Soon Faye stopped laughing and pulled herself up from her position: leaning against the counter. Spike stood up straight. His hiccups were gone, too. He looked at her with a goofy grin.

"Thanks," he said. "I really needed that laugh. Things have just been so crazy lately. And well..." he trailed off.

Faye, who was wiping tears from her eyes (she'd been laughing so hard), smiled back. "Anytime," she said, took her plate and went out to the couch to sit and eat.

Spike followed, sat opposite of her, and turned on the TV. The news was on. A young woman had just announced the top news.

"_And next, in the entertainment department, music group _Cowboy Bebop_, held auditions today to fill the spot of former member Vicious. We interviewed several people and it seems it was hard on everyone except this young lady."_ A picture of Faye shot up onto the screen. _"Her name is Faye Valentine and this seems to be her first band. She and the rest of the band have declined interviews for the time being, we are confident for future ones._

_As for Vicious, he has organized his own band: _The Dragons_. It deals with the same music as _Cowboy Bebop_ so it seems those two bands are going to go head-to-head. Who will win? Only time will tell."_

Spike slammed the TV off and stalked from the room.

Faye watched him go with surprised eyes. She finished her food and stood to clean her spot up.

As she was cleaning the floor, she heard someone call out "Who the hell are you?"

Faye turned her head to the steps where a blond woman stood glaring down at her. Faye lifted an eyebrow for a second before recognition flitted across her face. "Oh," she said. "You must be Julia. I'm Faye, the newest band member."

Julia still remained glaring at her. "Where's Spike?" she asked.

Faye shrugged. "Dunno, he just stormed out of here a few minutes ago. Looked like he wanted to let off some steam."

Julia's face seemed to smirk for a second before she pouted. "The poor guy's been through enough these past few days." She left the room.

Faye looked after her for a few seconds before shrugging and continued to clean up. After she was done, she went up to Jet's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she heard him bark from the room.

"Dinner's ready, just to let you know."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute. Have you told Ed?

"Nope, just about to."

"Okay, has Spike eaten?"

"Of course, I could barely finish cooking it before he inhaled it." She turned and went to look for Ed in the wake of Jet's laughter.

* * *

She walked down stairs and stairs. "Ed? Ed? Where are you? **Ow, Dammit!**" she said as she stubbed her toe on a door frame. "Ed, I don't care if you can hear me or not! If you don't come eat, I'll feed your food to the dog!"

She turned and Edward jumped down from the ceiling in front of her. "Faye-Faye!" she said cheerfully.

"Jesus Christ Ed! Don't **do** that!"

Ed just giggled, turned and ran off. Faye growled and stumbled on after her. Faye went into the living room. She flopped on the couch and turned on the TV again. She had just started getting into a show when Jet's voice came directed at her.

"Where's Spike?"

She didn't even look up at him. "Off _somewhere_ with Julia," she answered, waving her hand around when she said 'somewhere'.

"Oh, she's back is she?" he asked.

Faye turned her head to look at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing except she's been disappearing lately and Spike's been worried."

Faye shrugged and looked back to the TV. Jet turned and went to look for Ed.

* * *

Spike had stormed off to his workroom and proceeded to kick the shit out of his punching bag which hung from the ceiling. Soon he was very sweaty and shirtless. He bent over and put one hand on his upper thigh and used the backside of the other hand to wipe his forehead. That had been _quite_ a workout. Now he straightened and stretched his arms over his head. He froze when he felt ice cold hands run the length of his back.

"You're _so_ hot," Julia whispered.

Spike turned to her with a playful grin. "And you're _so_ cold," he teased.

Julia pouted before stretching up to kiss him. "Mmm, you taste like beef and peppers; another one of Jet's infamous dinners?" Julia asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Spike grinned. "Nope, this time Faye cooked."

Julia frowned. "Faye?" she asked, as she thought. "Oh, that girl cleaning up out there."

Spike frowned now. "She's not a girl, Julia. She's twenty-three, the same age as you." He dropped down into a chair. Julia stepped behind him and began to massage his neck and back.

"You won't believe how _long_ auditions were today. They were worth it though because we found Faye. You wouldn't believe it, but she plays Hendrix like it's a second nature to her. _And_ her guitar is autographed by Jimmy Page. I definitely think she's worth twice as much to the band than Vicious ever was. We're going to show that backstabber that he made a mistake in leaving."

Spike spoke with finality. As he spoke about Vicious, Julia's mouth tightened and her eyes blazed but Spike didn't see because she was standing behind him.

"Where's she from?" Julia asked.

Spike shrugged. "I have no clue. She didn't say, though I'm a bit curious myself. Maybe we can ask later with everyone around."

Julia gave a nod and stopped massaging him, though her hands still rested on his back. "Why don't we all get to know each other at the same time; right now in the living room?" she asked.

Spike laughed lightly. "Eager aren't we? All right, let's round up the crew for some storytelling?"


	4. Stories

**Stories**

They all gathered in the living room.

Ed sat on the floor. Spike and Julia sat on the yellow couch. Faye sat on the stairs looking down on everyone. Jet sat in the matching yellow chair.

Spike looked around, saw that everyone was looking at him, and cleared his throat. "Well, um, I thought" with that Julia coughed and Spike corrected himself. "Sorry, _Julia_ thought before we start figuring out our schedule, we should get to know each other a bit, especially _you_ Faye. So for starters, I'll go first." He cleared his throat.

"Okay, my name is Spike Spiegel. I'm 27 years old and I was born on Mars. My hobbies, besides singing and playing the guitar, are martial arts, particulary jeet kune do, and firearms. I actually have comepeted in several tournaments and have gotten high scoreson them. I mean, give me a gun and a target and I'll hit it.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Spike.

Spike smirked and said to Faye, "He's just mad 'cause I beat him three times in a row.

Faye gave a slight smile; Jet turned slightly pink.

Spike gave Julia a nudge, which started her talking. "I'm Julia. I'm 23 and I also was born on Mars. My hobbies are singing, I'm a background singer for the band; and…sewing. Don't laugh," she instructed everyone with mock sterness.

Faye smiled. Spike was grinning along with Jet.

Ed, who had been lying down, looking at the ceiling, suddenly sat up. "Ed's turn, Ed's turn!" she cried.

Spike nodded at her. "Okay Ed," he said.

Ed flipped herself onto her hands and started to speak. "Ed's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivursky the Fourth. Ed made it for herself."

Faye gave Spike a puzzled look. He just shrugged back.

Ed continued to talk. "Ed is thirteen years old and was born on Earth. Ed plays the drums, but Ed is also a netdiver."

Faye gave a recognizing look. "Oh you're a hacker."

"Sí, sí, Faye-Faye."

Faye frowned. "My name is Faye, Ed."

Ed just giggled.

Jet, in order to avoid a fight, cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm Jet Black. I'm 36 years old. I was born on Ganymede. My hobbies are are cooking **Stop laughing, Spike!**" he said to Spike, who was laughing his head off. Jet rolled his eyes and continued to speak. "As I was saying, I cook, I maintain bonsais, and I'm a mechanic. I play the piano, the saxaphone, and bass guitar."

Everyone now looked at Faye expectedly, who turned a little pale. "M-my name is F-faye. I'm 23." She stopped there.

Spike spoke up. "Could you tell us more? Like where you were born?"

Faye turned whiter. "I don't know," she whispered, tearing, jumping off the steps and striding from the room.

Everyone looked at each other, puzzlement across each face. Finally, Julia spoke up. "What was _that_?"

Spike ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think she's faking it?" Julia persisted.

"I honestly don't know, but I feel she's isn't faking. The only problem is why can't she tell us? Can she not tell us, like an amnesiac?" Spike asked.

Julia stood up. "Someone has to talk with her."

Spike also stood. "You're right. I'll go."

The rest looked at him surprised, as he strode from the room. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Faye?" he called through the door. There was no answer, though he thought he heard crying. He opened the door and found her sitting on her bed, her knees pulled to her chin, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She looked at him and anger crossed her face. She stood and even though she was several inches shorter than him, the anger that was around her made up that difference. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

He looked her straight in the eye. "Jesus woman, I'm just checking to see if you're okay. Most women don't go running from a room, pale as a ghost and crying, for fun."

Faye drew back. "You're right," she said sighing. "I've got a lot to explain for, but I can't."

"Why can't you, Faye?" Spike asked, stepping closer to her.

Faye gave a sad smile. "Sorry Spike," she said. "But until you tell me one of your deep dark secrets, I can't tell you mine."

Spike nodded. "Duley noted. Now will you come out? We still have other stories to tell you." He winked at her. "Some are even about your favorite male singer."

Faye lifted an eyebrow. "Robert Plant?" she asked.

Spike pretended to look hurt. "No, me."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Spike."

Spike grinned at her. "Come on," he said. "What's there not to love? I can sing, play the guitar, shoot a gun, and disarm almost anyone who comes my way."

She gave a smirk. "Oh and you're modest, too."

He kept grinning. "All part of the 'Spike' package."

Faye shrugged. "Alright Mr. Incredible, you can tell me more stories about yourself and I figure the others only have more fasinating stories to tell me about you. Am I right?"

Spike turned pale, she smirked.

"You look a little worried there, Spike," she joked. "Come on. I want to hear all about your career in this business. The others are waiting." She took his hand and led him to the living room, Spike neither helping nor hindering her.

Faye realized that her holding his hand would seem very strange to all who were in the room. After all, they were not able to hear what the two had said, so they would assume _something_ had happened. Faye did not want that, for it certainly had not. Spike seemed to notice that, also and blushed a little at what it could look like.

Faye gazed at everyone and said, "I'm sorry for that. It's just, well, I wish I could tell you my life. If I could, believe me, I would; promise." With that she sat down where she was before. "So, Spike told me that there was more stories to tell." She winked at him.

Julia looked from Faye to Spike, who was very slightly blushing, with a raised eyebrow.

Faye leaned back on the palms of her hands and crossed her legs. "So," she said. "How _did_ you guys all meet each other?"

Jet spoke up. "If I remember right, I first saw this guy," he gestured at Spike, "singing in a bar, with Vicious playing the guitar. They were performing a dirty little number that was rocking the place. What was the song again Spike?"

Spike grinned. "It was 'Darling Nikki' covered by the Foo Fighters."

Jet nodded. "Ah, yes, I remember. Everyone, especially the men, was cheering. Then they needed someone for bass and I volunteered. The rest is history."

Faye nodded. "What about Ed?"

Spike smirked. "Ed was one of a kind; she found us. She tracked us on her computer, then hacked into the ship's computer and programmed it to come pick her up. Believe me, we were quite confused when we landed on Earth instead of Mars. Then _she_ shows up and starts hopping all over the place. We were about to throw her off the ship when she showed us her _other_ talent. She's a **_maniac_** on the drums. When she really gets going, you can't even see her arms moving. We agreed on the spot that she could stay."

Faye smiled.

Julia spoke up then. "I suppose you're wondering how I met this guy?" she asked, squeezing Spike's shoulder gently.

Faye nodded. "I _was_ wondering."

Julia smirked. "I was in a bar shooting some pool, when who happens to come in the door, but this guy, Vicious, Jet and Ed. They were there to see if they could play there in a few days. The bartender said the owner'd be in, in an hour or two. They saw me in the corner and Spike decided to challenge me to a game of pool. Being the thickheaded guy he is, Spike bet me if he won, we go out on a date, if I won, I got one wish of him." She smirked harder. "Big mistake. Not only did I win, I cleared the table in five shots. His face was _priceless_. Even Vicious was laughing. My wish was that I could sing in his band. They all said yes with the exception that I be back up only. I agreed."

Faye nodded. "But what about the name of the band? 'Cowboy Bebop', where did _that_ come from?"

Jet spoke up. "I'll answer that one. The 'Bebop' comes from the name of this ship, which is in turn named for my favorite kind of music. The 'cowboy' part is from the beginning of our career together. In order to earn money, we had to catch bounties for a while."

Faye raised her eyebrows. "You guys were all bounty hunters?"

Spike chuckled. "Yep, can't imagine us doing it can you?"

She just shook her head in incredibility.

Jet nodded. "Bounty hunting isn't glamorous, but it gets the job done."

Spike agreed sarcastically. "Yeah, and it put a lot of extra holes in me and my baby that we didn't need. Also it strained all our nerves, and  
I daresay Jet, you were balder than ever because of it."

Jet scowled. "The only reasons you got shot are because you are too thickheaded and too gung-ho; always running ahead of the game."

Spike smiled lazily. "Life isn't any fun without risk."

"Life isn't any fun if you're dead or badly injured, either," Jet retorted.

Spike just shrugged and Faye smiled then said to him, "What about Vicious? How did you meet him?"

Spike sighed. "Me and Vicious, we go back a long time. Maybe 12 years. We were partners in our job. After about nine years, we decided we'd had enough. So we quit and since we both have musical talent, we decided to form a band together. We just bar-hopped for a while until we met Jet and Ed and got an agent. People really started liking us and we started having full-size concerts, then started selling them out. We kept climbing till we're at what we are today." He shrugged. "Actually I'm surprised he hasn't gone back to that job. The bosses would welcome him back with, well maybe not exactly open arms, but close."

Faye looked at him closely and thought there was something he wasn't telling. And by looking around, she saw noone else knew what it was except for Julia, whose eyes were narrow with recognition.

Faye didn't know what to do. She felt she owed them at least the part of her life that she knew. She made sure she had everyone's attention, then began her story. "Surprising or not, I also was a bounty hunter these past years." She noticed eyebrows rise, especially Julia's. "I roamed the solar system catching bounties and just free-playing in bars. I even played some jazz with an awesome sax player on Callisto for a month or two. His name was Gren and his playing could make you tear in a minute. Just a month after we went our own ways, I heard about the auditions for this band and the tv, so I decided to audition, and here I am." She snapped her fingers. "Now I recognize the name 'Bebop'. You guys were great, getting the bounties except the damage caused almost cancelled out the bounty every time."

Jet snorted. "All the damage you heard about was caused by _him_." He nodded at Spike.

Julia shook her head in disbelief. "If you were a bounty hunter, how come we never heard of you?"

Faye smiled. "Ever heard of Lady Luck? Poker Alice?"

Everyone sat up straight. "Whoa, hold on a minute," Spike said. "You're _The_ Poker Alice?"

Faye nodded. "The one and only."

Julia stood up. "I don't believe you. If you really are Alice, you'd be able to disarm us in a minute. Let's go right now, you and me." She took out her switchblade and held it in front of her. She then charged at Faye who was standing on the floor facing her.

Just before impact, Faye whirled out of the way, kicked Julia's knife out of her hand, handcuffed Julia's hands behind her and had a gun to Julia's head. All that was done in less than five seconds.

Spike whislted in appreciation. Jet clapped. Ed flipped herself onto her hands again and yelled "Yay! Faye-Faye!"

Julia just mumbled something about 'getting the damn cuffs off her'.

Spike looked at Faye in a new light. "You do martial arts?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, a little of everything from tae kwon do to jujitsu."

"What about jeet kune do?"

"Oh you mean like Bruce Lee? It's my favorite."

He nodded. "Mine, too. Maybe we can spar sometime?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, just don't sulk if I beat your ass."

Spike smirked. "I doubt that will happen."

* * *

They had finished telling stories, then it was trime to sleep, for in the morning they had to meet the band's manager and agent. 

A/N: sorry this took sooooo long. hopefully i can get the chapters up faster.


End file.
